


相关承诺

by astron_nautes



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 包养, 年上
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astron_nautes/pseuds/astron_nautes
Summary: 2018年10月
Kudos: 1





	相关承诺

方黎山很听话，各种意义上的。  
哪怕前一天被欺负狠了，第二天还是会乖乖张开腿挨操。  
他搂住郑郅的脖子，小狗一样缩在他怀中，把脸埋在他的颈间。右边的耳朵，被灯光照透，像芍药的花瓣一样粉红。  
郑郅低下头去含住方黎山的耳垂，牙齿轻轻在上面磨蹭，下身缓缓地挺动着。方黎山发出的多情而潮湿的声音径直钻进郑郅的耳里，郑郅甚至能想象到他此刻颤生生的表情。  
于是每一次的满足都带来更多的不满足。  
他的动作愈来愈剧烈，以至于方黎山抵着他的肩开始小幅度地推拒。他把方黎山的手抓下来，扣在床沿，而后慢斯条理地去舔吮对方单薄而近乎透明的唇瓣。  
方黎山呜咽着哭了。  
少年人哭的时候，声音也是小小的，鼻尖微微泛着红，就是眼泪像开了闸似的，一个劲儿地往下流，看起来可怜又可爱，郑郅的心仿佛都要跟着碎了。  
他想起有人说过，眼泪，是心里融化的冰。  
他舔掉方黎山脸上的泪水，去吻他的眉眼，少年怔了怔，稍稍偏了偏头。他也不恼，对待方黎山，郑郅有着无休无止、充满力量的贪婪。他再度噙住对方的唇，舌头带着一点粗暴地挤进对方的口腔，方黎山稚拙地伸出舌头来讨好他，努力打造出一场亲密的缠绵。  
郑郅拉起他的手，放到自己的腰腹处，哑着声音说：“摸我”。方黎山被吻得昏头转向，闻言胡乱地点点头，鼻腔里哼出了一声软叫。郑郅带着他的手在自己身上游移，出乎他的意料，方黎山在这种事情上，透着近乎甜美的聪慧。  
荷尔蒙灼烧的味道在房间里悠悠弥散。郑郅缓下攻势，恶趣味地在能令对方快感迭起的部位徘徊，直磨得少年像即将溺水一般紧紧抱住他的腰。那种色情的、喘息似的低吟大部分都被吻给吞食了，只有一些零星的声音碎片，在欢愉中迷失了方向，最后从郑郅的嘴角泄漏出来。  
下身的力道加重了些，方黎山的胸腔乱了起伏，他没能受住诱惑，主动去舔弄郑郅的喉结，之后甚至还无意识地伸出舌头来舐舐自己的嘴唇。他贪恋男人温柔的眼睛，却又不敢与之对视，因为害怕看到漫不经心又洞察一切的眼神。  
命运将他摁得太紧，他必须小心翼翼。  
郑郅将他的双腿架在肩上，顺着他的小腿一路吻上去，一直吻到方黎山的大腿根部，吮出了几处殷红的痕迹。方黎山颤着身子，射在了郑郅身上。  
郑郅借着不断绞缠的这会儿功夫进得更深，方黎山无力地哼哼唧唧，悄悄往后撤了一点。郑郅立马就察觉了他的小动作，一个用力，挺到更里面的地方来回。他喜欢追逐的游戏。  
贴着方黎山的唇，他说：“我快到了，你想我射在你哪里？”  
方黎山眼神迷离地望向他，想了想，说：“脸上。”然后爬起来，抱住他的腿接着。  
迷人的时刻转瞬即过，迷人的时刻无限漫长。

方黎山被郑郅从路边拉起来的时候，脸色苍白得吓人，衬衫上还零零落落地分布着呕吐物，哪怕模样清秀，观感也着实让人倒胃口。  
他把因为久撑地面而有泥沙附着的手背到身后，嗫嚅着说了声谢谢，声线细细的，郑郅却从中听出了一股小小的抗拒与不识好歹。  
他的心思活络了一瞬又熄灭，看到少年额角淡淡的瘀伤和领口露出的青紫斑驳，有些了然地想拍拍对方的肩膀以作安慰。没曾想少年猛地退后了一大步，慌乱得几近把控不住身体的平衡。郑郅又做了一次好人，他伸手扶了一下，然后顺势将自己的名片塞进了对方的手心。  
方黎山听到男人带笑的话语在耳畔响起“有麻烦不妨联系我”。  
手里的名片一瞬间发起烫来，方黎山吓得松了手。郑郅不甚在意地摸了摸少年的耳朵，径直走远。他适时回头，看到单薄的男孩子小小一团蹲在地上，盯着那皱巴巴的卡片，不由自主地碰了碰自己的耳朵，然后飞快地把名片捡起来，郑郅笑着把车子发动。  
郑郅一直没等到方黎山的电话，这让他感到了少有的挫败。少年苍白的脸和身上的伤时不时在他脑海里浮现。鬼使神差地，他又把车开去了母校。他泊好车，漫无目的地在深秋的校园里闲逛，竟然就在乒乓球桌上看到了方黎山。  
少年坐在球桌上，轻轻地晃着腿，腿上摊着一本书，有一下没一下地啃着手里的面包。一个不知道哪里窜出来的飞机头，一把打落了面包，面色凶狠地说了句什么，又重重地推了一把，方黎山狼狈地摔在地上，书也跌下来，有好几页零散地飘开。飞机头还想做点什么，在看到郑郅神色不虞地走过来，灰溜溜地跑了。  
郑郅快步走上前，把方黎山抱起来，放在球桌上，对方低着头，额前的刘海恰到好处地遮住了眼里的波澜。方黎山一下子就认出了郑郅。男人拿出随身的帕子，擦完他的脸又去给他擦手。他的头更低了，身子微微地抖了抖，“谢……”  
“说谢谢的时候都不看着别人的眼睛吗？”郑郅有点无奈地拨开方黎山的刘海，露出一双怯怯的眼睛，眼尾缀着一颗不安分甚至有点勾人的泪痣。方黎山惴惴地抬起眼，“郑先生，谢谢您。”  
“你叫什么？”  
“……方黎山。黎明的黎，高山的山。”  
“为什么不给我打电话？”郑郅突然靠近，方黎山被圈在男人跟球桌之间，尴尬得有点手足无措。他又把头低下了。  
“他们为什么欺负你？”方黎山注意到他说了“他们”，而不是“他”，他难堪到要哭出来。  
“我帮你，好不好？”郑郅蹲下来捕捉方黎山的神色。  
“不好。”明明眼眶都红了，眼泪都要蓄不住了，可是他却说“不好”，郑郅突然觉得有点儿没意思。  
他站起来，少年瘦弱的肩膀一耸一耸地，无声地抽泣着。郑郅叹了一口气，没动。方黎山抬起头来，眼泪在没有血色的脸庞淌过，磕磕巴巴地问：“您、您不走吗？”  
郑郅没说话，就这样静静地望着他，然后张开了双臂，方黎山哭着，颤抖着，小心翼翼地去摸了摸郑郅的衣摆，然后被裹进一个不容拒绝的怀抱里。  
鱼从哪里来？只有鱼知道。


End file.
